


Останься со мной

by Yumiko



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experience, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko/pseuds/Yumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Клинт и Тони каким-то образом оказываются отрезаны от остальных и заперты в каком-то очень-очень холодном месте. Выбраться самим невозможно, помощи ждать неизвестно сколько. Броня ЖЧ защищает от холода, а вот Клинт замерзает, и Тони старается хоть как-то держать его в тонусе, заставляет двигаться, говорить, тормошит и тд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Останься со мной

\- Да перестань ты м-мотыляться, - дрожащим голосом проговорил Клинт, бросив хмурый взгляд на мечущегося в узком пространстве Железного человека. Ресницы и брови у него почти побелели от инея, и в другое время это, возможно, позабавило бы Тони. Но сейчас ему было совсем, совсем не до смеха. - У меня от т-тебя в глазах рябь…   
Как будто в поддержку своих слов Бартон потёр веки ребром ладони, а затем опустил руку, спрятав её под мышкой, но глаза так и не открыл. Его уже не просто потряхивало, а заметно трясло. Тони сжал зубы и в очередной – сотый, наверное – раз оглядел маленькую, не больше двух метров в ширину и пяти – в длину, камеру, похожую на склеп. Он мучительно искал выход из сложившейся ситуации, но не находил его. И жутко злился на ублюдков, которым хватило мозгов запереть их в пустой морозилке, на ДЖАРВИСа за то, что тот не мог пробиться сквозь обшитые металлом и чёрт знает чем ещё стены, на остальных за то, что не торопились со спасением, и даже на Бартона, который всё больше молчал и сжимался в комок, и, кажется, собирался тихо загнуться прямо у него на глазах. Но больше всего Тони злился на себя. За то, что так глупо попался, за то, что репульсоры не работали, за то, что дверь не поддавалась, за то, что костюм защищал его от холода, но не позволял поделиться теплом.   
\- ДЖАРВИС!   
\- Я пытаюсь, сэр, но связи по-прежнему нет, - ответил тот своим обычным ровным тоном.   
\- Пытайся лучше, - пробормотал Тони, а затем добавил, так, чтобы Клинт его не услышал: - У нас времени в обрез.   
Он обернулся. В тусклом голубоватом свете, который источала грудная пластина брони, Клинт казался иссиня-бледным, неживым. Он стоял, тяжело привалившись спиной к стене камеры и низко опустив голову. И медленно-медленно сползал по стене вниз.   
\- Проклятье! – выругался Тони и, в два шага преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, бесцеремонно встряхнул Клинта за плечи. - Бартон. Эй, Бартон, ну-ка проснись!   
\- От… стань, - вяло отмахнулся тот.   
\- Ещё чего! Давай, просыпайся. Просыпайся, слышишь? – Поняв, что встряска не помогает, Тони мысленно извинился перед Клинтом и отвесил ему пощёчину – несильную, но в металлической перчатке удар получился увесистым, как ни крути. Бартон встрепенулся и распахнул глаза, сфокусировав сверкающий искрами гнева взгляд на прорезях лицевой пластины, его брови сошлись на переносице.   
\- Охренел, придурок? – прошипел он, видимо, от возмущения перестав заикаться, и с силой толкнул Тони в грудь.   
Тот облегчённо вздохнул. Пусть Бартон сколько угодно рычит и бранится, да пусть даже дерётся, если хочет, только бы не было этой мёртвой неподвижности.   
Однако надолго ли его хватит, вот это был совершенно другой вопрос.   
И, к сожалению, ответ на него пришлось узнать слишком скоро. 

\- У тебя зубы стучат.   
Клинт промямлил что-то невнятное, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные на коленях руки. Тони тормошил его каждые несколько минут, но отвечал он всё более неохотно и заторможено, а последние пару раз даже головы не поднял.   
«А если он совсем перестанет реагировать?» - подумал Тони, чувствуя, как в груди разрастается тёмный сгусток отчаяния. Не если. Когда.   
Что делать? Что, что, что?   
Он тяжело опустился на пол рядом с Клинтом, усталость навалилась на плечи, пригибая к земле, бессилие выжигало изнутри будто кислота. Всё не может закончиться так. Просто не может.   
– Клинт.   
Спустя долгую минуту Бартон всё-таки поднял голову и прислонился затылком к стенке. Кожа его совсем побелела и казалась хрупкой, словно тонкая папиросная бумага, на губах проступила синева, а взгляд был тусклым, как пасмурное осеннее небо. Тони не знал, что сказать. Не было таких слов, которые могли бы сейчас хоть что-то изменить.   
\- ДЖАРВИС, отсоедини перчатки и подними лицевую пластину.  
Ответ последовал после недолгой паузы, что было нетипично.   
\- Мистер Старк, простите, но это опрометчивое решение, продиктованное…  
\- Делай, как я сказал.   
Когда мёрзлый воздух коснулся открытой кожи, Тони вздрогнул, как будто обжёгшись.   
Клинт глубоко вдохнул, его глаза удивлённо расширились.   
\- За… чем?   
Тони взял его ладони в свои и стал осторожно растирать. «Господи, какой холодный».   
\- Что зачем, Бартон?   
Клинт помолчал немного.   
\- Н-нет смысла… Не чувствую. – Он снова закрыл глаза, и у Тони внутри всё сжалось от кошмарной уверенности, что он больше их не откроет.   
\- Клинт, - позвал он, уже не заботясь о том, как жалобно звучит его голос. - Я не… Я хотел, чтобы это случилось по-другому. – Тони прижал руку Бартона к своей щеке и поцеловал тонкую жилку на запястье, где медленно, так ужасающе медленно бился пульс. – Клинт, - повторил он, взяв его лицо в ладони и задыхаясь от тяжести, сдавившей грудь. – Ты не можешь. Не сейчас. – Губы у Бартона были совсем-совсем ледяные. – Я думал, ещё столько времени. Я думал, надо подождать ещё немного, чтобы… На самом деле я просто боялся, что ты... Чёрт, как же глупо. – Тони зажмурился с дрожащим вздохом и прислонился лбом ко лбу Клинта. – Прости. 

Тони не знал, сколько времени просидел так, бережно обнимая бессознательного Клинта, пытаясь согреть его своим дыханием, теплом своей кожи, сбивчиво вышёптывая всё то, что должен был сказать много раньше. Он не слышал, как снаружи доносился шум голосов, и не обернулся, когда тяжёлая металлическая дверь с громким скрежетом отлетела в сторону, и в проёме возникла высокая фигура. Он помнил только, как не хотел отпускать Бартона, и Стиву с Тором пришлось силой отрывать его.   
А потом всё слилось в одно смазанное пятно: крики, сирены, встревоженные лица людей, знакомых и незнакомых, вспышки ослепляющего света, боль в груди и бесконечная горькая пустота. 

***   
\- Хватит симулировать, Бартон, я знаю, что ты уже не спишь.   
Клинт приоткрыл один глаз, и Тони широко улыбнулся, даже не пытаясь скрыть переполнявшие его эмоции.   
\- Тони? – Голос был сиплый и скрипучий, а взгляд расфокусированный, сонное недоумение придавало лицу Клинта непривычную мягкость – может быть, даже беззащитность. Если, конечно, к нему вообще применимо это слово. Во всяком случае то, как у Тони защемило в груди, не имело никакого отношения к реактору.   
\- Надеюсь, ты не ждал Анжелину Джоли? Если да, то мне жаль тебя разочаровывать. - Он глубоко вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу, опустив взгляд на сероватую больничную простынь. – Знаешь, я обещал себе, если ты… если мы выберемся, я больше не стану прятать голову в песок. – Рискнув бросить быстрый взгляд на Клинта, Тони увидел, что тот нахмурился, явно не понимая, о чём идёт речь. – Ладно. Я не…   
Оборвав себя на полуслове, он наклонился и мягко поцеловал Клинта в губы. По правде говоря, это с трудом можно было назвать поцелуем – просто прикосновение, лёгкое и ненавязчивое, словно осторожный вопрос: можно? Несколько секунд спустя Тони отстранился, внутренне готовый к любой возможной реакции.   
Некоторое время Клинт молча смотрел на него непонятным взглядом, а затем пробормотал, ни к кому не обращаясь:   
\- Значит, не приснилось.   
Тони выдохнул, чувствуя, как понемногу ослабевает внутреннее напряжение, и улыбнулся краем губ.   
\- Ты же не будешь бить меня за это, правда? – спросил он полушутя полусерьёзно.   
Клинт нетвёрдой рукой ухватил его за лацкан пиджака и притянул ближе.   
\- Только если пригласишь меня на свидание.   
\- Замётано, - ответил Тони и поцеловал его снова. 

 

Конец


End file.
